Taiga Kuranoma
Taiga Kuranoma ( 黒沼タイガ Kuranma Taiga ) ''is a female Mage, who uses Holy Magic. She used to be a dark mage but after battling and losing to Yato, she has joined him and together they are fighting dark guilds across Fiore. While they were traveling they met Jax, a new person. Together the three of them, are called the Gods of Calamity. She uses Holy Magic, and has her weapon Angel's Tears, which is a bow. Appearance Taiga's appearance does not match her age at all. She looks more like a sixteen year old, than a twenty year old woman. This sometimes drives her insane. According to her appearance, she has flaming red hair ( like her Alias The Flaming Priestess ) that reaches her back, but after the time skip, her hair is cut short. But Taiga always dislikes her red hair, because she used to be bullied because of it. Her hair is slightly wavy, or textured, and is cut rather in an odd way. In fact it is later revealed that Taiga cuts her own hair, so that is why her at the end is slightly uneven. She also has bangs covering her forehead, she does like because she claims it makes her more 'mature' and makes her like more like a 'woman.' even though it has no difference. She also is quite small for her age, she is only standing at 5 feet tall. Often noted by Yato and Jax, she has a quite small chest, and tiny frame or body. Taiga's eyes are a like clear amethysts they are a light purple shade, and the purple is more intense in the center of her eye. She has a one major scar on her wrist, that extends to the palm of her hand, it is a burn mark but she doesn't have any memory on how she got it. Taiga is always seen wearing a pink dress, the dress is made out of an unknown fabric, but it is said that it multiples her magical power and was her step-mother's but was given to her before she passed away. The dress reaches her ankles, and fully covers her arms. She wears a red vest over her dress, the vest is a deep scarlet color a few shades darker than her hair. The vest is outlined in black, and she ties a black sash with a pink ribbon around her waist, to produce a slimming affect, and draw eyes away from her rather flat chest. Along with her outfit she has a few accessories such as her earrings. Her earrings were her first gift from a client, they are dangling earrings, with a turquoise bead and a gold piece hanging down fro her earrings. Personality Taiga is first introduce as a cold, heartless person. Who is selfish, mean, rude and has no loyalty to anyone accept herself. It was rumored that she she is a demon, someone who doesn't trust, and is a bitch, who shows no sympathy or mercy for anyone. But later it is seen that she was put under hypnosis so she would do whatever her guild told her do to. So that's why she was so heartless, she was a puppet and simple doll. But when she is defeated by Yato, she seems to snap back into her normal self. After she is defeated she is seen crying, on the floor begging for Yato to kill her. Of course he doesn't sparing Taiga's life, but this causes her to cry even more. A friendship is born, and maybe even more. This shows a softer side of Taiga, a more warmer side. Taiga's personality is bright, like the sun. She is mostly compared to fire, because she is feisty, warm, and can hurt anyone if needed. She is very kind, and can't turn a blind eye to anyone that needs help. Anyone who is injured, or hurt she has to help, or if someone is going on the wrong path she has to help them, or at least try and help them. Sometimes she can be very childish, and can be way to laid back. Nothing dampers her spirits, and she is always full of life, which can be quite annoying. But Yato admires that about Taiga, and thinks it's something that makes her special. Taiga also is a bit violent, she is by no means a gentle soul, she will punch you or slap you if you try anything stupid. Words is something she is very good at, she can make a slick sarcastic remark in a couple seconds, before you can react. In fact she has quite a sliver tongue which has gotten her way out of different scenarios. She will also use force if someone close to her is about to do something stupid. When crunch time happens she turns serious, and very scary, she rarely shows mercy when fighting and is brutal and rarely holds back. She is a person who will go to extreme lengths if anyone she loves in involved. Arrogance and Confidence are to different things, but she is extremely confident about her skills, and the skills of her comrades. Many people view it as arrogance but she is very extremely confident. Something else she is, is determined. She will not allow her friends go down for something something so as her life, or her hair. Taiga views her life irrelevant, and is sometimes glad that was able to sacrifice herself for the sake of her else. Early Life Taiga was born in a caravan from her mother, who was riding back to an unnamed town. Now a tragedy happened that time, somehow the caravan caught on fire, the only thing her mom could do was to drop her on the road. As the caravan burned, all that was left was the young babe. On the streets, and alone, her cries filled the air, a young couple found her. And decided to bring her in. Now the two parents were mages, but it seemed their sons had no magic power. Taiga was raised up by the young couple, (their names are Ryuu and Nanami), and their two sons. At a young age, Ryuu and Nanami introduced her to magic, and realized that she was compatible with magic. The two began to devote more time into Taiga than their sons, which built a wall between the three siblings. The year she turned twelve, she got a gift from her mother, a Holy Magic amplifying robe. This robe gave her the "Arms" support magic every time she used a skill. But then she remember nothing, all of a sudden she was in a guild called Purgatory Spark. A guild who was mostly for assassins. At a young age she was put under a spell, which allowed her to be a porcalinn doll. This doll was taught how to kill, and how to use her magic. By the time she was 16 she was an S-Class Mage, and took on S-Class jobs. Equipment '''Cloth of the Heavens : '''This dress is rumored from being hand made by angels them selves. This allows the user to gain the Arms spell.The cloth has been said to be blessed by God and forged from steel, which causes Taiga to laugh since the fabric is quite flexible and soft. There has said to be only two dresses like this, one in the color dark blue and the other in baby pink. No one knows why or how this has happened but it is very rare. '''Angel's Tears : '''This weapon is a Holy Relic, that uses Holy Magic and some Light Magic as well. It is a slim bow, the main part is made out of light weight metal and engraved with runes that have been lost in time. The color of the bow is white, with golden runes hand painted to give it an antique feel to it. Since the bow is magic, it does not require an actual arrow. When you pull it back an arrow appeared from the magic circle. * '''Arrows of Original Sin: '''This attack is when she pulls back her bow and it glows gold. When the arrow hits anything it blows up into two other arrow's still aiming for it's target. So even if it doesn't hit the target they just keep multiplying until the arrow is broken. The only con to this is that the arrow can be broken quite easily with a simple attack * '''Judgment : '''A simple yet effective attack, this is when the arrow becomes slimmer and like a needle. This is good for assassinations. Once she pulls back the arrow, it strikes a vital point. But it is useless if seen. If seen the arrow grows back to it's orginall size, and is no use to Taiga anymore * '''Heaven's Glory: '''One of her most powerful attacks, when she releases the arrow. The arrow gets engulfed in a giant light tornado that englugs and destroys anything in it's path. The arrow is like a guiding point as the light destroys everything. This attack is mostly used for one hit and done, she cannot use several of these at one time * '''Angel's Creed : '''When she recites the words. "I believe in God the Father, Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth" The shape of the bow changes into a gun, and two stripes appear on her face. The reason why the bow changes to a gun is because the runes on the bow is the thing keeping the bow together without the runes it would just break apart, and if you rearrange the runes a certain way it becomes a gun. Magic Holy magic is a caster type magic. This magic is limited to only the pure of soul or heart, and peopel who use this magic are coveted because it is a rare magic. Holy Magic can be used as offensive and defense, the only downside is that since it is so rare not a lot of people can use it Spells * Heaven's Fury(天国の怒りTengoku no ikari) This is the most basic spell that is easiest to use. This allows a bunch of light to spray out of her magic circle. The light is almost like lighting bolts going to attack the person, the light is also blindingly fast, and is about as long as a man's arm, and faster than sound. This attack is very hard to avoid since it is so fast. * Fist of Heavens (天の拳Ten no ken) This attack allows up at 5 magic circles to appear on the ground, and a giant white fist comes up from the ground, allowing the user to be as far away as she wants to be as the enemy is being attacked and bombarded by fists. The fists are white with silver invisblee runes on them.The only way to stop them is to chop them down in one single motion. If you cut only one, they will regrow and become more powerful * Angel's Virtue (天使の美徳 Tenshi no bitoku) A magic circle is summoned and thousnads of angel like bullets start to exit in rapid fire. They target the enemy and once they hit something they explode, but once they exlpode it turns into a blinding light. The light blinds a person, and also burns a person as well * Touch Of The Pure ( 純粋のタッチ Junsui no tatchi ) The only physical attack in which the person has to touch the person for this to work. Once contact is made, a row of crosses appeares on his body and the person is frozen and is slowly being posioned to death. The touch has a delayed reaction, and if the person affected by the attack touches someone else he or she to is poisoned. * '''Garden of Eden '('' ''エデンのメーカーEden no mēkā ) '' Her only defensive attack, this is when a giant garden full of plants and trees surrounds on area. The plants, trees, and flowers are all white and surround the person and area with beauty and strength. This barrier is very tough to break down, unless the maker itself is in danger or stressed, if either one is happening the Garden of Eden wavers, and starts to rot. All the flowers, and plants start to droop and rot. *'Magda's Cross ''(マグダクロス Magudakurosu) ''When Taiga put her hands in a cross like shape in the air, three magic circles appear, and start to spin. Once they start to spin, they release a dust that shimmers in the air. After it shimmers, the person who looks at that Magic circles and breaths in the dust, the person is put under an illusion of heaven. * '''Seal of Condemning ''(非難のシール Hinan no shīru ) A magic circle appears around the person she is standing and chains grab a hold of the person, burning the person and making sure the person is stuck to the ground. They are slowly being burned to death by these chains. The chains are pure white with black runes engraved on them. Most of her physical attacks have runes on them. * '''Smite '(強打 Kyōda ) ''A fire based attack, a magic circle appears as magic circles surround the enemy and start to blast white fire towards the person. This fire is called Blessed Fire, and does damage to most people, but it this is more efefctive agianst demons rather than people. But she uses for either purpose. Special Attacks * '''Holy Nova '(神聖な新星 Shinseina shinsei) ''Seven giant magic circles surround the opponett as the tje pillars start to shine and the person in the middle becomes singed with a giant power of light. The light destroys all living things around them, singing it with all her might. When the attack is over, everything is on fire, but the fire is white not red. * '''Iron Maiden '''(アイアンメイデン Aianmeiden) ''